La bofetada
by Fiore JW
Summary: Absurdo. ¿Que hubiera ocurrido en la escena de la bofetada en el prisionero de Askaban si..?Hermione hubiera sido un chico, Draco una chica. ¿Las repuestas? Aqui Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo al revez" de el foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"


**Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo al revés" de el foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"**

**Harry Potter le pertenece a Jo Rowling.**

**Antes de criticar este fic date cuenta que es para un reto y el genero es parody, si no te gusta, fuera de aquí.**

* * *

Las medidas de seguridad impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de Black impedían que Harrina, Ronilda y Herrmo visitaran a Hagridi por las tardes. La única posibilidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto.

—Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Herrmo. Y entonces se levantó Lucina Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...

—¡Todavía podemos apelar! —dijo Ronilda entusiasmo—. ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello! Muy pronto le cerraremos la boca a la perra de Lucina Malfoy.

Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante podían ver a Druca Malfoy, que iba con Vitch Crabbe y Gregoria Goyle, y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.

—No servirá de mucho, Ronilda —le dijo Hagridi con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo—. Lucina Malfoy tiene a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a Buckbina sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...

Hagridi dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo.

—¡Mira cómo llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.

—¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesora nuestra! Si no hubiera chillado jamas hubiera sabido que es mujer

—¡Cierra la boca puta rubia oxigenada!—le grito Harrina enseñándole el dedo medio.

—Tu que sabes Potter, con ese cabello color mierda oscura—contraataco Vitch Crabbe.

—Nadie critica el cabello de mi amiga, perra—defendió a su amiga Ronilda.

—Ojala se te caigan tus implantes mágicos de tetas en medio partido—le grito Harrina a Draco.

—¡No lo dijiste!—grito Malfoy.

Las dos chicas fueron hacia ellas dispuestas a darse una golpiza, pero Herrmo llego antes.

¡PLAF!

Le dio una nalgada a Druca, ella se tambaleo. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

—¡No se le pega a una chica!—grito torpemente Gregoria Goyle.

—¿Es una chica? Creí que era un cerdo. ¡Nunca insultes a Hagridi!—grito Herrmo.

—Mi mami se enterara—dijo roja de rabia, Druca.

—Me importa un reverendo pedo—grito Herrmon y se tiro un gas en dirección a las chicas

El trio de caca, conformado por Druca, Vitch y Gregoria se marcho.

—Herrmo, ¡Esto es muy grave, no puedes golpear a una chica!—le dijo preocupada Hagridi.

—Como dije antes eso no es una chica, segundo; no me interesa lo que diga McMuffin—expreso el chico.

—¡Dejalo en paz Hagridi, eso fue genial!—exclamo Ronilda.

—Aunque lo que me preocupa es que Malfoy llame a su madre—dijo Harrina.

—Descuida Harrina ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda hacerme ese vejestorio?—pregunto Herrmo a su amiga.

—No, me preocupa que ella tiene el pelo mas sedoso que el mío—dijo Harrina, mirando con profundo amor a su cabello.

Mientras caminaban felices y hablando de los implantes de Druca se encontraron a Malfoy y a su madre.

—Nos volvemos a ver Señora Lucina—dijo Harrina.

—Potter, no te veía desde la convención de cabellos sedosos—saludo Lucina mirando con repugnancia a la joven

—¡Mami!,ese es el que me pego—Druca dirigió su dedo a Herrmo.

En ese momento llego Minervo McMuffin.

—¿Que pasa aquí?—pregunto la directora.

—Pues al parecer Minervo, un Gryffindor golpeo a mi nena—informo la rubia mayor.

—¡Eso es imposible!—negó el hombre, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo es—dijo Lucina

La conversación fue interrumpida por la voz chillona de Harrina.

—A ver, a ver chicas. Todo esto es un mal entendido, mi amigo NO golpeo a Druca mas bien le dio una nalgadita como el chico que es, solo fue un cariñito—explico Harrina, mientras golpeaba sus tacones contra el suelo

—Concuerdo con mi amiga, ¿A que chica no le gusta una nalgadita, para subir su ego?—pregunto Ronilda golpeando su nalga en demostración.

—Señora Malfoy, las chicas tienes razón, vea esto—Minervo nalgueo a Harrina con tal fuerza que cayo al suelo.

—Pero, ¿Que hay del pedo que se hecho en mi dirección?—pregunto la rubia indignada.

—¡Señorita! En el reglamento dice que cada alumno puede hacer sus necesidades donde guste—defendió Minervo, Hagridi asintió y Herrmo sonrió con satisfacción.

—No puedo argumentar nada, ahora me voy. Adios Druca, deberías apreciar que tus compañeros te valoren, debí pagarte en lugar de un implante de tetas uno de cerebro. Potter, hasta la siguiente convención—se despidió Lucina.

Druca se marcho.

—¡Ganamos el caso!—grito con su mano al aire Ronilda.

—¡Yei!—exclamo Harrina.

—Vamos chicas, necesito aire fresco. ¿Me acompañan?—pregunto Herrmo.

—Sin importar tus pedos, siempre...

**FIN**


End file.
